thestalkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 3 Template
house. Steve runs up the path and enters the house. Calum and Cole are inside. CALUM: Hey... Steve boy. STEVE: Hey, Calum. CALUM: Hey, Cole... Steve's here. COLE: Hey man, you okay? STEVE: Yeah, I'm fine. COLE: Come on in, then. change: CiCi, Carmen, Leanne, Ryan and David are sitting there. Calum walks in. CALUM: Hey, guys... See who's here. and Cole enter. RYAN: Steve... Yo, dude... STEVE: Hey, mate. CALUM: Right. Who wants some more drinks? Okay, babe... stands up and kisses Calum. RYAN: Hey... Get a room. DAVID: Whoa... CICI: Hey, Steve, babe... Come sit with me, hun... and Steve sit on the sofa next to Leanne. Scene change: Outside Cole's house, Kate and Alexia run up. Helen follows more slowly. HELEN: Sh. Guys... change: Inside. CICI: So. Steve. How's you? You okay? STEVE: Yeah, thanks. Are you? CICI: I would be... STEVE: Oh, yeah? LEANNE: Hey, CiCi. Do you recon I should go over there and talk to Ryan? CICI: Not now, twat. LEANNE: Okay, then... change: Outside. ALEXIA: Go on, if I were Leanne, I'd smack that bitch right between the teeth. HELEN: Look, she's rubbing his leg... ALEXIA: Shoosh! KATE: Wait. Look, Hel! I told you it would be fine... ALEXIA: Oh, yeah, he's moved now. change: Inside. LEANNE: Hey, babe... CICI: Oh, fuck sake Leanne, get a life. 1 HOUR LATER CiCi and Calum are sitting next to each other, talking to Carmen who is sitting nearby. Ryan, Leanne, David and Steve are sitting elsewhere in the room. Cole enters and sits next to Carmen. RYAN: Well... What're we gonna do now? CARMEN: I've got an idea... Let's tell real ghost stories... CICI: Oh my God, Carmen, how old are you? Shut the fuck up, you stupid cow. CALUM: Shut up for a minute, CiCi... CICI: No, fuck you, don't tell me to shut up, you... prick. laughs. CICI: Ryan... Wanna laugh on the other side of your face? Thank you. Okay. Get on with it, if you must, Carmen. CARMEN: Um... Thank you, CiCi... change: Outside. ALEXIA: Aw, she's a bitch. HELEN: Yeah, I know, she's getting mad at me, now... She had a go at me today. KATE: You never said. HELEN: I didn't wanna cause a fuss over it... ALEXIA: Its lucky you didn't, because I would have smacked that bitch. change: Inside. COLE: Come on then, Carmen. Get on with it. I've never heard of this one before. RYAN: Yeah... CARMEN: Well, it all started with this girl called Mary who nobody liked. CICI: You mean like Helen? STEVE: Shut up, CiCi. CARMEN: Anyway... These four students thought it would have been a laugh... if they scared her by burning a little part of her house... But it goes wrong, and from what I heard, the girl that was there burned it down even more than they were supposed to. DAVID: Cool. CARMEN: But also, she got blown up. Also, one of the guys that was there had a strange death. Most people say it was shock, from when the girl got blown up. But others say that it could have been Mary because she was a major freak. COLE: So, you're saying that this fucked up bitch killed him with spells... CARMEN: No one knows, that's the whole point of it... LEANNE: But if she was dead in the fire that blew up the house, how could she do the spell on him? CARMEN: I don't think she died, just like that... I think she had time to do the spell before the fire got to her. I mean... she had time for the other spell. RYAN: What other spell? CARMEN: Well... People say that she entranced herself into the mirror so that she wouldn't get killed in the fire. And the legend says... that she's waiting to come out... waiting to kill those teenagers that killed her mother and father in that fire... CICI: Bullshit. CARMEN: And the only way she can come back is if the teenager says "Bloody Mary" three times in front of the mirror... CALUM: Yeah, right... *Laughs* CARMEN: No, its true... CICI: Oh, my God, Carmen. Are you thick? CARMEN: Fine... Don't believe me. COLE: Well, I'm going to believe you. stands up. CARMEN: Really...? CALUM: Cole...? COLE: Yeah... And right now. others stand up and they all run out of the room. Scene change: They're all running up the stairs and reach the landing, some of them going into the bathroom. Scene change: Outside. KATE: They're not going to do what I think they are... ALEXIA: Yeah, it looks like they are. KATE: I wanna get a closer look. runs off. HELEN: Kate, you can't. Kate... change: Kate walks into the house. Scene change: They have all gathered in the bathroom. COLE: Okay... So, Carmen. What do we do from here? CARMEN: Well... CICI: Oh, fuck sake, guys, its just a fucked up story about some skank who probably didn't even exist. RYAN: Okay, CiCi, if you think its such a fucked up story, then you say it into the mirror. DAVID: Yeah... Go on then, CiCi... LEANNE: Yeah, come on, CiCi, you're not scared, are you? CALUM: Okay, guys, that's enough. If CiCi doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. CICI: Jesus Christ, already! I'll fucking do it. CARMEN: Now remember, CiCi... You have to say "Bloody Mary" three times into the mirror, okay...? CICI: Yes, I know, Carmen, I ain't thick... walks up to the mirror. CICI: Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Ugh... There. I told you pricks... collapses and CiCi screams. RYAN: Calum? DAVID: Calum... CICI: No...! gets up. CICI: Calum... tickles CiCi. CALUM: Boo! CICI: You... prick. laughs. RYAN: Oh, you twat. CALUM: Gotcha... CICI: I hate you... appears on the landing. KATE: What's going on? STEVE: Kate. What are you doing here? KATE: I heard screaming. LEANNE: Oh my God, Kate. We were only playing around. COLE: Hey, Steve. What's your little sister doing here? STEVE: I don't know. Kate, how long have you been here? KATE: Long enough... What're you looking at? CICI: I dunno, love. Crap ain't labelled. KATE: Oh, CiCi. Fuck you. CICI: Oh. Getting bitchy now, are we? STEVE: Kate. Go home, now. KATE: You might treat your friends like shit, but you ain't doing it to Helen, so leave her alone. CICI: Or else, what? STEVE: Kate, just go... KATE: Just watch what you're saying from now on, CiCi... STEVE: Right, Kate. We're going... leaves. STEVE: Right, guys, I have to go now. I'll see you around... leaves. CICI: Bitch. change: Everyone comes downstairs and gathers in the entrance. COLE: Okay, guys... I think that's enough for one night. Don't you? CICI: Yeah, I wanna go now, anyway... LEANNE: Me, too... RYAN: Oh. Okay then. I'll come with you. LEANNE: Okay. David, Ryan, CiCi and Carmen leave. CALUM: Okay, mate. See you at school on Monday. COLE: Yeah... See you, dude. Bye, guys... leaves. Scene change: Cole turns the lights off and gets a glass of water from the kitchen. He drinks it and goes upstairs. He changes into his underwear and doesn't see Mary passing by but hears something. COLE: Hello? walks onto the landing, walking over to the wall. When he walks back toward his room, he sees Mary and screams. Checking his pulse, he collapses onto the floor. Mary laughs evily. Category:Templates Category:Episodes Category:Webisodes